Ya es un hombre
by Neyade
Summary: Barty ya es un hombre. Un hombre que quiere ser libre y luchar por sus ideales por muy distintos que sean a los que le han inculcado. Un hombre que ha acabado pareciéndose demasiado a su padre sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.
1. De tal palo, tal astilla

**Reto para hpflashfic del mes de junio, ¡aquí estáaa! Es para ****Miis Apple.**

**Vale, la cosa va así; este es el fic original, tengo escrito un capítulo más por ahí que trata enteramente sobre Barty, y si me animo voy a escribir uno de Bartemius. Así que en definitiva esto sería algo de tres capítulos si hay suerte.**

**Pues eso, y a otra cosa mariposa, solo recordaros que ****nada es mío salvo la trama y la forma de colocar las palabras, lo demás, de JK, y que no cobro por hacer esto (¿alguien lo dudaba acaso? ¬¬).**

**Ya es un hombre**

Repugnancia, impotencia, furia, rabia, frustración, odio.

Un cúmulo de sentimientos mezclados que hacen que enviar un hijo a Azkaban sea lo más normal del mundo, un cúmulo de sentimientos mezclados que provocan noches sin sueño y maldiciones rebotando en las paredes desnudas del sótano, que promueve nuevas leyes, leyes que ponen a los aurores a la altura de los mortífagos tanto en dignidad como en dureza y crueldad.

Un cúmulo de sentimientos mezclados que hacen que el siempre correcto Bartemius Crouch se convierta en un hombre aún más cruel, despiadado e inhumano que antes, bajo su bigote recto y perfectamente recortado, sus túnicas de la mejor calidad y su mirada clara y concisa.

De alguien tenía que haber sacado su hijo esa mirada de retorcido placer al ver gritar de dolor, de un dolor que enloqueció a Frank y Alice Longbottom, la misma mirada que se vería en los ojos de su padre al interrogar mediante cruciatus a los mortífagos atrapados si este la dejara entrever. El primogénito de los Crouch tenía que haber visto antes la facilidad para codearse con la magia oscura en algún sitio, para llegar a ser mortífago.

Los dos eran iguales, tanto que hasta tenían el mismo nombre, los dos tomaron un bando y los dos lo dieron todo por él.

Uno entre tinieblas y callejones oscuros con muggles retorciéndose de dolor y un brazo voluptuoso, el de su maestra Bellatrix, enroscado en la cintura, y el otro entre los limpios y bien arreglados pasillos del Ministerio, blancas habitaciones donde se _interroga_ a alguien a base de cruciatus y mujeres altivas, frías y orgullosas que bailan con él en bailes del Ministerio.

Barty y Bartemius, eran padre e hijo, y nunca dejarían de serlo. Cada uno luchó por la sangre de formas distintas, cada uno honró su apellido de formas distintas, pero que al final acabaron siendo las mismas.

Y la repugnancia, impotencia, furia, rabia, frustración y odio que sintió Bartemius Crouch no fueron provocados por el ingreso de su hijo en las filas del Lord Oscuro, sino por la debilidad, inexperiencia y deshonor que mostró este al dejarse atrapar, para luego suplicar por su vida como si de un vulgar sangre sucia se tratara y no el descendiente de los Crouch, magos de sangre limpia por encima de todas las cosas, incluso antes que seguidores de la Luz.

Y por eso mismo ninguno de los que les conoció bien, fueran elfos domésticos, compañeros de torturas o simplemente cuadros en la pared, se extrañó que uno muriera en manos del otro, pues no hay muerte más honorable que la que sucede a manos de un igual, y no hay placer más exquisito para alguien como ellos que el de derrotar a aquel que siempre fue tu rival, por mucho que también fuera tu padre.

oOo

Barty, su hijo, nunca había sido nada de lo que él había deseado.

Prefería irse de putas noche sí noche también en lugar de asistir a los eventos de sociedad, que las malas lenguas le tacharan de homosexual por la constante compañía masculina que pululaba a su alrededor y que todo el mundo supiera de las noches en las que no volvía hasta las siete de la madrugada, oliendo a sexo, alcohol y a algo más, ese olor rancio que siempre quedaba impregnado en la piel al codearse con la magia oscura.

Pelo rubio como su madre, piel pálida llena de pecas y mirada aguda y calculadora escondida bajo un velo de indecencia e impetuosidad juvenil.

Siempre calmado si surgía la necesidad, estuviese sobrio o no.

De mente clara y despierta y un interés poco común por todo lo referente a la Magia Oscura, aunque para eso tuviese que colarse en el santuario de su padre, el siempre tan sagrado estudio prohibido para todo el mundo hasta el punto de que lo limpiaba él mismo, y cogerle los libros de defensa contra Ella.

oOo

-Así que el hijo de Bartemius Crouch quiere jugar a ser malo...-aquí también, como en todas partes.

Él no era Barty, era el hijo de Crouch, el siempre culpable hijo de Crouch, tanto como por haber enviado aurores a la muerte como por haber dejado sin guerreros al lado de las Tinieblas.

Nunca Barty, nunca el chico de pelo pajizo con mirada calculadora y lengua afilada.

Siempre "el hijo de...", siempre culpable antes de ni siquiera haber abierto la boca, siempre controlado antes las pullas y los insultos disfrazados de comentarios sin importancia, salvo ahora.

-¿Y tu crees que el hijo de Bartemius Crouch haría... "_Crucio" _...esto?- una sonrisa torcida, la lengua se mueve rápidamente en aquel tic suyo tan caractrístico, el velo de inocencia cae, y ven como el pequeño Barty se convierte en hombre bajo el amparo de la noche y los gritos del incauto que se ha atrevido a provocarle.

_Padre... supongo que ahora estarías orgulloso de mí... Ya soy un hombre._

oOo

Cuando Barty vuelve a casa hecho un hombre, con un tatuaje grabado a fuego en su antebrazo, borracho de sexo, de muerte y la magia oscura corriendo por sus venas su padre ya no está.

Ha salido a investigar el nuevo asesinato de los seguidores de Voldemort, esos que se hacen llamar Mortífagos.

Han atacado a unos muggles, se cree que ha sido una iniciación ya que no eran importantes y la marca brilla en el cielo ligeramente borrosa.

Siguen creyendo que ha sido una iniciación, hasta que entran.

El espectáculo es dantesco.

Sangre por todas partes, los cuerpos creando una burda parodia de la vida familiar, uno sentado delante del televisor roto, le han arrancado los ojos, la madre cocinando, como yendo a cortar la carne, que es la pierna de su marido,y el niño, aún vivo y hechizado que juega alegremente con los ojos de su padre.

A Bartemius hay algo que se le hace familiar en ese cuadro.

Quizás si le hubiese prestado más atención a su hijo cuando era pequeño habría recordado que lo que le sonaba era la posición de los cuerpos, que están en un ángulo algo antinatural, el mismo ángulo que adoptaban los juguetes mágicos de Barty después de que este hubiera trasteado con ellos toda la mañana.


	2. Wilkes, maldito Wilkes

**Beenoh, pues aquí estoy de nuevo... Esta vez es Barty, no diré Barty solo porque estaría mintiendo descaradamente, así que dejémoslo en que va a haber malos malosos y un intento porno gay entre mortis...**

**Disclaimer:**** Wilkes es solo de Jotaka por el nombre, lo demás ha surgido de mi mente perversa, aunque no tengo demasiado claro el como y el por qué U.u Lo demás, (entiéndase el universo de Harry Potter) si que es entera y completamente de la rubia y yo solo puedo reclamar la trama.**

**Wilkes, maldito Wilkes**

Wilkes. Maldito Wilkes.

Tenía el brazo derecho hecho polvo ya que al muy cabrón le había dado por atacarle con más saña de la habitual en el último entrenamiento.

Había oído hablar de su antipatía hacía los Crouch, hacia su padre, y en el fondo le entendía ya que él sentía lo mismo.

Pero fuera comprendido o no acababa de rebasar el límite. Hay ciertas cosas que Barty Crouch no aguanta, y una de esas es que un mortífago cabrón le vaya de listo en algo que cree conocer al dedillo.

-Crouch, tú conmigo.- una sonrisilla maliciosa, una mirada retadora, y vuelta a empezar.

Hechizos esquivados por los pelos, maldiciones de las que solo había oído hablar y nunca visto, saltos ágiles y pelo rubio pajizo, pecas y cara de niño bueno bailando al son de los hechizos pronunciados con la voz medio ronca de Wilkes.

Todo el mundo se ha ido ya, pero ellos siguen. A ver quien es más tozudo, quien resiste más, quien se cansa antes.

A ver quien es el más fuerte.

Acaban demasiado cerca, las varitas apuntando al cuello, jadeos entrecortados y miradas fulminantes.

Se acercan, se provocan, se miden y de un momento a otro el tinte malicioso en los ojos de Wilkes se acentúa y este le está besando.

Claro que él tampoco no es que se quede atrás...

oOo

Besos rudos y feroces llenos de saliva y furia contenida, manos ligeramente callosas que se mueven sin ninguna delicadeza por la túnica de Wilkes y la rasgan de arriba abajo con fiereza, las uñas de este último que se deslizan por toda la espalda que ya no lleva ni túnica ni camisa por el duro entrenamiento que estaban manteniendo hasta hace poco, como si disfrutara de los leves siseos de dolor que suelta Barty cada vez que mueve los dedos con alevosía y le deja un par de surcos más.

La pared, dura, sucia y mugrienta, con trozos de piedra que sobresalen y se clavan en tu espalda recordándote que aún sigues en el mundo real por mucho que tus sentidos se empeñen en indicarte lo contrario.

El silencio solo roto por las respiraciones agitadas de los dos y el leve siseo algunos hechizos de entrenamiento al deshacerse.

Y otra vez los besos.

Mordiscos que intentan hacerse pasar por besos aunque que más que eso es como si estuvieran llevando a cabo una batalla desesperada entre dos lenguas que quieren recorrer cada centímetro, cada milímetro, de esa boca y ese cuerpo. Dos lenguas que luchan por una supremacía que nunca se acaba de decidir.

Y las caricias desesperadas.

Caricias que no son caricias, solo el roce de unas manos contra otro cuerpo, caricias que quieren abarcar tanto como puedan en el menor tiempo posible.

Pieles que se frotan sin descanso, sudores que se mezclan creando un elixir de pasión, lujuria y prisa, siempre mucha prisa, una prisa como nunca antes se había visto.

Gemidos entrecortados que preferirían no haber sido nunca liberados, los dedos de Wilkes que caracolean hasta llegar al pantalón de Barty, lentamente y con tranquilidad contrastando con la lucha desesperada que se lleva a cabo entre sus bocas, las caderas de este último se mueven con impaciencia contra la mano de Wilkes, y un "no me seas cabrón, Wilkes" casi ininteligible susurrado en la oreja entre jadeos seguidos de un mordisco.

La piedra en la pared sigue clavándosele en la espalda pero Barty ya ni lo nota, inmerso en una espiral de besos, mordiscos, la camisa de Wilkes en el suelo, los botones de esta última por los aires y una espalda llena de cicatrices que parece no tener fin.

El pelo negro revuelto, una cabellera larga hasta casi media espalda ya liberada de la cinta de cuero que crea un halo de salvajismo alrededor de una cara tallada duramente, llena de ángulos casi rectos y sombras por todas partes, la boca fina y de labios delgados que suele curvarse en una media sonrisa de satisfacción gatuna y la pasión enfermiza que más de uno ha denominado como locura que rige sus actos siempre escondida bajo la mirada penetrante verde amarronada.

Salvo ahora, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se posa en sus labios y sigue jugueteando con el cierre del pantalón de Barty, que apoyado en la pared jadea más que respira, con impaciencia, una mirada febril en los ojos y un mechón de pelo pajizo que molesto le hace cosquillas en la mejilla y es apartado rápidamente por un soplido impaciente entre que Wilkes abre un botón y otro.

Los pantalones caen, caen hasta tocar los tobillos y entrar en contacto con el suelo helado.

Y a partir de aquí todo sucede con una rapidez poco común, aunque a veces a Barty le parece que el tiempo se detiene unos segundos pese a que solo sea para seguir después aún más rápido.

Una mano, la tuya, que se agarra con fuerza a un saliente de la pared para no caer, la mirada vidriosa, el pelo pajizo se te vuelve a deslizar en la cara pero esta vez ya no soplas, y te sientes caer.

Se te relajan los músculos, te apoyas aún más en la pared, tu único respaldo en esta batalla desesperada por mantener el control, el mundo se vuelve blanco y solo ves esa sonrisa permanentemente maliciosa entre oleada y oleada de placer.

Estás pendiente de cada movimiento. Un alzamiento de la comisura derecha puede significar cualquier cosa, y sientes hasta el más leve detalle de esa mano.

La duricia provocada al coger la varita, ese pequeño montículo en le índice que se frota contra ti cada vez que él gira levemente la mano, una bruma cubre tus sentidos y solo sientes la mano, esa mano, su mano, que te lleva hasta donde quiere sin necesitar más que un leve roce del pulgar.

Y respiras profundamente, cada vez que la mueve crees que no puedes más, que explotarás, pero aún así sigues rompiendo los límites una y otra vez, aguantando, esperando quien sabe qué y aún consiguiendo vislumbrar esa sonrisa torcida y la mirada penetrante con un tinte de diversión que te observa con curiosidad expectante, midiéndote, probándote, provocándote.

Por un momento notas que el ritmo disminuye e intentas enfocar la mirada para ver que es lo que está pasando.

Consigues ver algo que te cuesta comprender al principio por tener el cerebro medio embotado y que los movimientos no se hayan detenido del todo y le ves a él tocándose también, ves como sin ningún tipo de pudor va acompasando los movimientos de las dos manos y como la sonrisilla sigue aún posada en los labios, sin desaparecer nunca.

Acabas en su mano, con un gemido ahogado y la mano aferrada aún al saliente de la pared, dejas caer la cabeza hacia atrás y te das un ligero golpe que no consigue devolverte al mundo de los vivos, sigues viendo blanco y sientes la mano moviéndose pese a que hace rato que ha dejado de hacerlo.

Notas como se contrae a tú lado, la mano que resulta que al final si que te tocaba aún, se aprieta, intentas enfocar la mirada y le ves corriéndose, mirando hacia arriba, el cuello tenso, se le marca la yugular, aprieta los dientes blancos, caninos, y cierra los ojos fuertemente.

Acaba con un siseo y un ligero suspiro y se deja caer en el suelo algo alejado de ti.

Cuando te suelta para hacerlo notas el aire frío, la pared que se te clava en la espalda, el labio sangrante que se ha abierto de tanto morderlo intentando no gemir, el pelo otra vez en la cara y la respiración agitada de Wilkes a lo lejos como música de fondo.

Te dejas caer igualmente, agotado tanto por el entrenamiento anterior como por lo que sea que has hecho con Wilkes y que sabes del todo seguro que quieres repetir.

Entrecierras los ojos y resbalas hasta congelarte el trasero con el suelo helado, pero no te importa.

Solo cierras los ojos, te relajas, y te vas.

oOo

El silencio, el frío que se adueña de los suelos de las mazmorras, respiraciones que se calman y las mentes empiezan a despertar.

De repente, un rayo morado que va directo al brazo derecho que aguanta todo tu peso ahora mismo.

Te incorporas con rapidez, una mirada que deja traslucir un ligero asombro que a medida que van pasando los segundos se convierte en furia al ver quien te ha lanzado la maldición.

Wilkes. Maldito Wilkes.

-¿Qué pasa _Crouch_? ¿Es que tu padre no te ha enseñado nunca que permanecer alerta es una de las cosas más importantes que puedes llegar a hacer nunca? ¿Tan pronto te cansas? Recuerda que aún tienes que devolverme el favor...- Una sonrisa burlona, un salto gatuno para esquivar el crucio que le habían dirigido con todo el amor y la puntería del mundo y ya volvían a empezar de nuevo ese juego de muerte, sexo, sangre y cruda lujuria que se traían entre manos y tanto les divertía.


End file.
